


Peeping Toms

by he_ichou



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, its ishimondo if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he_ichou/pseuds/he_ichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo and Ishimaru spend this Friday night a little differently to how they've spent the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeping Toms

"Pass me the ladder."

Normally, guys would spend their Friday nights eating pizza and playing video games, rather than devising complex plans to spy on two girls during the latter's regular sleepover. Not that a lot of the boys at Hope's Peak would mind taking up the second activity, but just a certain few a) would have the balls to do it and b) would let it take over their Friday night.

"We can't do this, aniki! It's an invasion of privacy and....and you told me we were just going out for _food_!"

"Yeah, I lied, okay? Just bring me the ladder before the parents see us."

"Asahina-sans parents aren't home."

The gang leader smiles. "Even better." He looks up at the windowsill that they're aiming for. He mutters something, and fans his hand to gesture for Ishimaru to come closer.

The sky is darker than it normally is at eight in the evening, and it looks like it's about to rain. Mondo grumbles to himself about ruining his hair.

"Get the ladder over here, it's gonna rain soon and I don't wanna be caught in it."

"I don't want to be caught doing this!"

"Who else would I have brought, Ishi?"

Ishimaru thinks. "Couldn't you have brought Leon along with you?" he says finally, not moving an inch.

"He's out."

"With Maizono-san?"

"With Maizono, yes."

"What about Fujisaki-san?"

"I don't think he'd be up to it."

"Hagakure?"

"Dude, if he went up there to spy on 'em they'd see him straight away. Hair. Big hair. A lot of it." The hall monitor stays silent. "Drag that ladder over here."

Ishimaru stood still. "No, aniki."

"C'mon, it's just a bit of fun. We ain't gonna get in trouble."

"We will if we're caught!"

"But we _won't_ get _caught_ , will we? Now pass me the damn ladder."

They stare at each other. "Aniki, won't your hair get in the way?"

"No, because it's not me going up the ladder. I'm just the one positioning it."

"Who's going up then?"

Mondo stares at him, with an expression that's a mixture of awe and shock. "Y'know, I'm impressed."

"Why?"

"Ishimaru, there are two of us here. If I'm not the one going up, then who else might it be?"

The hall monitor gasps. "I am not going up! I don't even want to help you with this! It is considered a crime and if we go through with it we are breaking the law and I do not intend to have a criminal record!"

"Criminal records ain't that bad," Mondo scoffs. "I mean, they _are_ bad, but if you have absolutely no idea about what you wanna do in life, like me, then you just take 'em as they come."

"You don't know what you want to do in life?"

"Nah, I don't have a clue about what I want to do after I leave high school. I figure I'll just mess around for a while and sort out stuff and then try and get a decent job. I don't really know if I wanna go to university either."

Ishimaru pauses to take in his friend's response. "...You could always share a place with me if you're ever in need of somewhere to stay."

"Really?"

"Of course! We should stick together, aniki! The world is a harsh place, and true brothers will stay together!"

The gang leader smiles slightly, trying to wipe memories of "true brotherhood" from his mind. He wouldn't be able to stay with his brother, so he might as well stay with someone who's just as good as. "Well, damn. Here I was thinkin' I'd be out on the streets at age twenty."

"Absolutely not! I-" A familiar, high-pitched voice cuts him off, along with the wafting scent of fresh doughnuts.

"Hey, it's Oowada-kun and Ishimaru-kun! I-...why do you have a ladder?"

 _Shit_.

\---

"I cannot go to your house on Thursday, aniki. I...I have detention."

"Dude, that was out of school hours. The school doesn't even _know_. You put your _self_ in detention, you fucking idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> kyokyos.tumblr.com / taetiramisu.co.vu


End file.
